Perfect Love for one Imperfect Soldier
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Setsuna is having weird dreams about Heart Snatchers. I mean They have already gotten the Purity Chalis so what do they want with Heart Crystals now? And people helping from another world!PretearSailor Moon Crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pretear  
  
I ran, I ran for my life. My green locks trailing behind me. My skirt flying as I ran. Fear etched on my face and seen clearly in my eyes.  
  
"You're Heart Crystal, give it to me!" a feminin voice called out to me.  
  
My garnet eyes moved from one side to another as I tried to find the person or thing responsible for my fear. I heard a light ristle to the side of my and stopped; panting with each breath I took. I was shaking uncontrollably in my legs. Never in my life had I felt so scared.  
  
"YOUR HEART CRSTAL!" It yelled.  
  
There was a woman with light blue skin. Her eyes were pitch black. She was wearing a very tight body suit.  
  
I was then thrown back into a tree and held in place by some ropes that appeared out of nowhere. I struggled to get free.  
  
She lifted her arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a black star.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled.  
  
A black beam came from the star and went to my chest. I screamed in agony, but no one heard me, then I shot out of bed.  
  
Beads of sweat trailed down my face. I was breathing heavily. My mouth was dry. I tried to pull myself together but it was too hard. I glanced at the clock it was 3:30 in the morning. I had woken up this early! Why was I dreaming about Heart Snatchers? We had already found the purity chalis.  
  
Then I heard my phone ring. I reached over and picked it up. I put it to my ear and sighed a shaky breath before speaking.  
  
"Setsuna Meiou here, may I ask who is calling?" I said in a calm voice.  
  
"Setsuna, its me Rei. I know its too early in the morning but I need to talk to you. It's urgent," said a feminin voice on the other line.  
  
"Alright, I'll be over in a few," I answered.  
  
We said our goodbyes and hung up. I got out of bed and walked to my closet. When I opened it I found the perfect outfit and grabbed it.  
  
I put it on and grabbed my keys. I was wearing a short, knee-high, strapless, black dress with a long black trench coat over it.  
  
I went outside and climbed in my car. It was a light green Honda Civic. I started it and drove off to Rei's house. She lived in a Temple/ Shrine. It was very calming at her place.  
  
I got out of the car and went up the endless set of stairs. Rei was waiting for me at the top. She had long flowing black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a red and white miko outfit.  
  
"I'm here, what is it you want to show me?" I asked.  
  
"Follow me," she said.  
  
She led me to a room. The inside was bare except for a praying mat and a large fire burning in the middle of the room.  
  
Rei sat down in a praying posistion and I followed.  
  
"Look into the fire," she told me. I did as she said. I saw images pass by.  
  
One was of a young woman holding a scythe in her hands. I couldn't see who it was though because her face was covered in shadows.  
  
Another was of a group of people falling from the sky. There were 6 men and 1 woman. Yet I couldn't recognize the faces because they were covered in shadows.  
  
And the last one was of the earth blowing up.  
  
I stared at Rei.  
  
"Is this what you've been dreaming?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, its very strange. I thought after retreiveing the purity chalis would end everything. But I guess I was wrong," she told me.  
  
"Rei, I had a weird dream. It was of Heart Snatchers. But I thought they were done with."  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Then we heard a loud crash from outside.  
  
"Is is the heart snatchers?" Rei asked me.  
  
"Only one way to find out," I said.  
  
"Right, MARS STAR POWER!" she yelled.  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" I yelled.  
  
I was now Sailor Pluto and she was Sailor Mars. I had on a white Sailor Shirt with a green collar and green skirt. The boots I wore were green also. The time staff was in my hands.  
  
Rei had on a white sailor shirt with a red collar and red skirt. She had on a pair of red heels.  
  
We ran out to see a group of people on the temple grounds in a pile of limbs.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing at my temple?" Sailor Mars asked ready to fry them. 


End file.
